


Studio Showdown

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [65]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, Gen, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy and the Ink Machine, martial arts movie style.I may continue this if sufficiently inspired.





	Studio Showdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fist of the Fazbear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346263) by inu89. 



"All right, Joey. I'm here," Henry muttered. "Let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see."

It had been years since he'd left Sillyvision Studios to work for another animation company. Naturally, Joey had been extremely upset by this, calling Henry a traitor. Henry thought Joey had been overreacting--it wasn't like Sillyvision was as popular as Disney, Warner Bros, or Dreamworks.

What was strange, however, was that Joey had taken previous departures well--when they were to the aforementioned companies. But Henry had been scouted by Coyote Animation, who seemed to be on Joey's shit list for some reason.

As he turned a corner, he saw four men carrying various tools that were clearly intended for destructive purposes. They were approaching the Ink Machine, a bizarre-looking contraption that Joey had installed some time in the studio's heyday. Henry didn't know who these men were, or how they'd gotten into the old studio, but he was not about to let them desecrate the place where the cartoon characters he used to draw had come to be.

"Back off!"

The men turned to see Henry standing in the doorway to the Ink Machine room. One of them gave a barking laugh.

"And here I thought this place was abandoned. Oh well, time to take out the trash."

He lunged toward Henry, who dropped to the floor, sweeping one leg out in a low kick. Mentally, he thanked Joey for making him and the other employees take martial arts classes. Sure, it had seemed like just another crazy idea at the time, but those lessons had come in handy on more than one occasion. They certainly were helping against these thugs.

Despite that, however, he was outnumbered, and eventually he was pinned down by the biggest of the four. The animator struggled to get free as the large man pulled him up, restraining him in a tight bear hug.

"Who--who the hell are you?" Henry managed to get out.

"It ain't gonna matter," the leader chuckled. "But I will tell you this: there's a lot of cartoon places that want Sillyvision outta the picture, and whoever gets the job done is in for a big reward." He lifted his crowbar. "Once we're done with you, this machine and this dump are history."

None of them had noticed, but during the fight, a mass of ink had spilled out of the machine. Rising up, it began to take form--a frightening, but somewhat familiar form. One clawed black hand reached out and grabbed the crowbar.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody's eager to make their dreams come true, eh?"

Had they been in a cartoon, Henry was pretty sure the men's eyes would have popped out of their heads.

"What the hell's that thing?"

"Language, boys," the creature chided, waving a clawed finger as he yanked the crowbar out of its owner's hand and chucked it aside.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted the leader. "Get that freak!"

Hastily, they did as told, tossing Henry aside as they charged. Unlike Henry, however, being outnumbered didn't seem to be a problem for the demon, who flashed the animator a smile.

"Take cover, Henry. I'll handle these mooks."

As Henry ducked out of the room, Bendy--for that's who the ink creature sounded like--engaged the men in battle, singing cheerfully as he showed off some impressive moves.

"I can sing and I can dance!  
I'm known around the world from here to France!  
This little devil is here to enhance  
The lives in your home so take a chance!  
Watch me jump right though the screen,  
When you start the special machine!  
I'm one of a kind and you can’t deny  
This little guy just loves that swing!  
Gather around folks and see the show!  
There's something you ought to know.  
Bendy was made for all of you  
A very very very long time ago!  
So sit back I'm on my way!  
Bendy is here to save the day!  
The time is now, hip hip hooray!  
I've got the mic and I'm gonna slay!"

Though the men put up a fight, in the end they were no match for the ink demon. In only a matter of minutes, they were out cold on the floor.

Nodding in satisfaction, Bendy began to shrink down, turning into a three-dimensional version of the character Henry used to draw. As he walked out of the room, he snapped his fingers.

From the large puddle on the floor, several humanoid forms made of ink arose. Bendy swiveled his head around to look at them.

"Take these big galoots outside, then tell Joey to call the cops." He turned back to Henry. "Everyone else is down in the lower levels. Follow me."


End file.
